


骚话连篇

by connie_chen



Category: Soccer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 拉基蒂奇对梅西说了5次土味情话，5次梅西都笑了，1次他亲吻了他





	骚话连篇

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：大量土味情话出没

5

世界杯后再回到诺坎普，球员们心情各异；事实上除了登贝莱和乌姆蒂蒂，其他人都比平时更加沉默。

本来拉基蒂奇心情也不错——他当然想在俄罗斯捧起大力神杯，但世界杯亚军这个辉煌的战绩也已经足够载入克罗地亚历史了——而当他看到梅西低着头走进球场时，拉基蒂奇几乎是立刻决定把好心情的光芒悄悄藏起来一些，仅留下刚好足够温暖梅西的那份。

 

为了欢迎球员回家，诺坎普球场周围系起来不少红色和蓝色的气球，正对着球场的地方还挂着一面横幅，上面烫着黄色的字：Bienvenido a casa（欢迎回家）。

巴塞罗那从来都不只是一家俱乐部。

梅西不经意地抬头扫了一眼横幅，本来就足够复杂的表情中又加入了一种新的、被安慰过的成分，即使只有一瞬间，也逃不过拉基蒂奇时刻均匀覆盖在梅西身上的视线。

于是他趁苏亚雷斯没注意一脚把皮球抢了过来，又拔腿大力将它踢向正低着头热身的无冕之王。即使没有特意关注球场另一侧拉基蒂奇和苏亚雷斯的“私人恩怨”，天生的球感也能让梅西准确地预判出球的落点和力度。他下意识用胸停了球，颜色过于浮夸的皮球于是顺着他的身体一侧滚到脚下，微笑着抬起头看拉基蒂奇的表情里就加入了一点心领神会的笑意。

梅西长得算不上出类拔萃，甚至还有点普通，也许扔在人群中就再也找不回来的那种。近几年留起的胡子对于他的整体形象说不上是有所增益还是有所减损，总之梅西不是惊艳到让人印象深刻的那种，但当他们四目相对的那个瞬间，拉基蒂奇就是觉得自己被什么击中了。

他向梅西一路小跑，脸上显而易见地参杂了一些过于花痴的表情，和整日整夜等在诺坎普球场外热情的粉丝们差不多，也许比他们还要再狂热一些；不动声色地观察着这一切的苏亚雷斯满头乌拉圭人问号。

“莱奥。”拉基蒂奇叫了他一声，然后跑到梅西身边争抢足球和他开玩笑，即使是带着轻微的迟疑，梅西也没有轻易将皮球让给他。足球仿佛有自主意识一般轮流围绕着梅西的双脚旋转，不知道是梅西还是足球在故意逗拉基蒂奇寻开心。于是拉基蒂奇半真半假地流露出心急的样子，紧接着瞄准球王得意忘形的空档伸手作弊：他有力的双手在梅西的腰两侧挠了两下，看似坚不可摧的球王几乎是立刻就缴械投降了。

拉基蒂奇熟练地用脚尖点了球，让它顺着他的小腿一路向上滚到他的手里，然后他捧着球对脸上终于流露出真心微笑的梅西说：“莱奥，你看，这个是足球。”

 

梅西眨眨眼，脸上的微笑因为摸不清拉基蒂奇到底在计划写什么而有所收敛，诺坎普球场也在安静地等待，沉默着热身的足球名宿们都想知道巧舌如簧的克罗地亚人，这次究竟又要说出怎样惊世骇俗的赞美。

不知道拉基蒂奇究竟是并没有察觉到身边诡异的安静，还是他根本不在乎，总之此时他露出毫无破绽的真诚微笑，转过身又指了指看台四周飘浮着的红蓝色气球，接着对梅西说：“那些是气球；”

梅西想告诉拉基蒂奇无论他想说什么都可以开门见山，但拉基蒂奇在他有机会开口之前就转回身面对他，又指了指自己，坦然面对几乎已经在剧烈的困惑中皱起眉头的梅西继续道：“这个是我见到你就马上完球。”

.......

柔软的草皮上传来多声沉重的物体坠落的闷哼，那是身披红蓝战甲的勇士们石化倒下前绝望的呻吟。

巴萨的中场核心难得反应弧长到令人难以忍受，他无视了草坪上横七竖八躺着的男孩们，又接着扯着自己的上衣对梅西说：

“莱奥，你看，这是训练服；”然后他转身指指看台一侧：“那是横幅；”接着他又故技重施地指了指自己，梅西隐约觉得自己知道拉基蒂奇马上要说的是什么，于是他下意识地朝后退了半步，但这时拉基蒂奇反应又变得极快。他跟上去半步，一把抓住梅西的胳膊，将他禁锢在和他近距离四目相对的距离，然后继续他自以为浪漫的宣言：“这是我对你心服口服。”

......

刚挣扎着站起身的苏亚雷斯又应声倒地，绊倒了早他半秒爬起，高举双手正准备朝拉基蒂奇冲过来的乌姆蒂蒂。

此时此刻，再说拉基蒂奇对其他人的反应一无所知显然有些勉强，但来不及做出任何反应的梅西在他看来无疑是一种无声的鼓励——诺坎普球场一级警报：拉基蒂奇准备再接再厉。

“莱奥你看，这是草地；”梅西惊慌失措地从拉基蒂奇的掌握中挣脱出来，但是发麻的腿拖慢了他的行动速度，他没有来得及逃离拉基蒂奇的音量范围，只能别无选择地一边任由拉基蒂奇指着倒作一团的男孩们一边说：“那是乌姆蒂蒂。”

球王的内向寡言众所周知，他很少通过说话来表达他那些强烈的情绪，但这次不一样，他觉得自己必须要开口说些什么。而拉基蒂奇很显然又一次看穿了他的意图，他抢在梅西出声之前指着自己，计划通过加快语速提前完成他的宣言：“这是我对你五体......”

“砰——”红蓝交织的足球旋转着准确无误地砸中拉基蒂奇锃亮的前额，又一根珍贵的头发掉落在地。

一级警报正式解除，迟到的诺坎普拯救者皮克很庆幸自己进入球场之前，顺手从训练室带了一只皮球，这一定是上帝巧妙而慈悲的安排——巴塞罗那的带刀后卫一颗励志成为前锋的心今天也在熊熊燃烧。

 

一片死寂之中，唯二仍旧保持站立的两个人之一，梅西，看着拉基蒂奇额头上红里带黑的足球纹路，和地上横七竖八躺着的其他队友，突然忍不住咯咯笑出声来。

倒作一片的诺坎普球场，面向阳光屹立不倒的皮克，和笑得浑身微颤的梅西……这一刻，拉基蒂奇的内心世界里，春天降临了。

 

4 

“你们都在干什么？”巴尔韦德一贯沉稳的语气里第一次带着强烈的不确定，如果只有一个球员倒在地上，他姑且可以当作训练时无伤大雅的玩笑，可如果一整队人都躺在地上，作为主教练的他可不能不过问。

初来乍到的阿图尔大概是想给主教练留下一个好印象；他挣扎着站起来，还没有习惯承受拉基蒂奇甜言蜜语冲击的身体仍在微不可查地轻微摇晃，但他强忍着轻描淡写地说：“没什么事，我们闹着玩呢。”

巴尔韦德半信半疑地扫视了一遍正稀稀拉拉从地面爬起的球员们：“行吧，”他说，不知道在饶过谁，“新赛季马上开始，大家都打起精神来！”他的目光停留在梅西身上，然后骄傲夹杂着心疼占据了他心脏一半的空间。半是认真半是想开个玩笑，巴尔韦德朝梅西不怀好意地呵呵一笑，接着明知故问道：“莱昂内尔，假期过得不错嘛，你都长胖了？”

梅西换了一只重心脚站立，用手挠挠后脑，藏在浓密棕色胡须中的嘴唇弯出开朗的形状。他嘿嘿地笑，却不说话——没什么好解释的，最近的马黛茶中的确加了比平时更多的全脂牛奶，烤肉时香辛料也放得很足，酸奶酪的使用量翻了一番，床头柜里藏着的巧克力盒子也有了渐空的预兆——但是谁又能指责他呢？化压力为食欲是人类解决烦恼亘古不变的秘诀。

所有人都露出会心的宠溺笑容，不管皱纹如何肆无忌惮地爬上球王的眼角，无论胡须多么顽固又任性地企图挡住他孩子气的面容，诺坎普之神的真心永远像孩童那般诚挚，他的笑容永远灿烂如潘帕斯草原上方的阳光，还有什么比这更宝贵呢？

“原来是这么回事！”一派其乐融融的心潮暗涌中，拉基蒂奇猛的一拍手掌拍散了隐藏着的温情气氛，语气里的恍然大悟显得过于刻意，没给任何人反应的时间，他立刻接着说：“我就说怎么最近莱奥在我心里的分量越来越重了。”

......

巴尔韦德连连向自己的右后方窜了几步，摇摇欲坠的动作几乎很难称之为脚步。但他毕竟是一个见多识广的成熟教练，巴尔韦德对自己说，他可不能倒下。所以他强打精神，用力鼓了两下掌，好像在给自己加油打气：“好了好了，”他说，不知道算是好心放过了谁，“我希望你们都完成热身了，现在，两两一组，对抗练习。”

队员们闻声自动向两边看看，然后两两靠拢。梅西站在原地没有动，也没有向两边看，每到这个环节自然会有人靠近他，向他寻求组队意愿，他知道向来如此。

但是今天，梅西站在那儿好一会儿，没有人靠近，没有人在大家羡慕又怜悯的注视中脱颖而出，没有人既信心十足又带着怯生生的羞涩对他说“今天我来试试”......没有人，今天的一切似乎都有所不同。

梅西在轻微的困惑中转头四顾：永远都能一眼看穿事情正在起变化的皮克，拉着和他正好相反的苏亚雷斯组成了一组，后者在前者的手掌桎梏下通过微张的嘴和硕大的门牙表达他对形势发展的一无所知；登贝莱将乌姆蒂蒂置于他的臂弯保护下自动组成了世界杯冠军队二人组，梅西没眼看，看多了闹心；布茨克斯和阿尔巴并排站着，但梅西注意到阿尔巴的手指尖儿紧张地揪着布茨克斯的球衣下摆，像是掉进水里的人在慌忙中薅到一块救命的浮木然后死死抱住感觉……

没有人，没有人靠近梅西，除了拉基蒂奇。他们本来已经站得足够近了，隔着一臂的距离，梅西有一种拉基蒂奇随时都可能把自己捞进他怀里的错觉。但拉基蒂奇没有这么做，他只是又微微跨出一小步，让自己更靠近梅西，以此宣示与他搭档的合法权利。

然后在巴尔韦德的示意下，拉基蒂奇微微矮下身来，试图将注意力放在梅西脚下的皮球上，但脸上得意的笑容泄露了他失败的尝试，梅西放弃考虑“得意洋洋”和“志在必得”究竟哪一个是更适合的形容词——语言表达从来都不是他的强项，于是他也用一个微笑回报拉基蒂奇。

宝贵的和平持续了3秒，正当巴尔维德天真地准备高呼训练开始的信号，拉基蒂奇却突然站直起身体来，高举右手大声喊道：“莱奥撞人！梅西犯规了！”

诺坎普广阔的球场上，红蓝色气球簇拥之间的巨大空间里，零星地漂浮着几个突兀的问号，它们来自于还苦苦坚持着没有因为突然卸力而倒下的巴萨球员。

梅西也在拉基蒂奇激动的控诉中直起腰来，右手甚至还有功夫撑在腰的一侧；他将全身的重心都移到右脚上，以好整以暇的姿态表达他内心带着轻微不满的疑惑。

“伊万·拉基蒂奇，”纵是巴尔维德再见多识广也很难做到面不改色，那口本来是为了宣布开始对抗而大力吸入的空气，被他以另一种方式同样剧烈地喷发出来：“你这小子到底在搞什么飞机？”

“莱奥撞人！”拉基蒂奇在全队的关注中坚持一本正经又坦而荡之地说，锃亮的额头和硕大的深绿色眼睛大摇大摆地反射着众人投注的目光：“他重重撞在我的心口上了！”

......

砰砰砰——被柔软的表面包裹的硬物发出连续撞击声，几乎所有足球都飞向拉基蒂奇那和他的心一样硕大的脑门，除了梅西脚下的那个。梅西脚下的皮球还好好的贴着地面，但因为失去了来自脚掌的控制而从梅西的球鞋顶端溜走，和动作的发起者一样晕头转向地缓慢碰撞到拉基蒂奇的脚尖。

巴尔韦德强打起精神，及时捞起差点掉落在地上的手板，无法为自己问拉基蒂奇的问题找到答案，但他向来灵敏而准确的直觉在他的脑海里谆谆细语：别，埃内斯托，千万别刨根问底，认真你就输了。

“好了好了，”巴尔韦德说，这一次他终于承认这句话很大程度上也是他在安慰自己：“我们可没时间继续玩这些花样。”然后他看了一眼拉基蒂奇，尽管没有说出口，巴尔韦德仍然坚持认为那是一记含义丰富的眼刀，几乎要为此鼓掌的皮克就是明证。然后巴尔韦德接着说：“下场对米兰都给我打起精神！客场有没有信心？”

刚和主教练进行了密切眼神交流的拉基蒂奇几乎是立刻就回答道：“十拿九稳。”

拉基蒂奇的反应实在是太快了，这话听起来也颇有逻辑、无懈可击，所以巴尔韦德难免一时大意了，他以为自己听到了拉基蒂奇的情商又重新上线的声音，于是顺着巴萨中场的话继续强调第一场客场作战的重要性：“必须要十拿十稳！”他说。

拉基蒂奇露出表达他心满意足的灿烂笑容，活像一只眼看着飞虫黏在织网上无法脱身的大眼蜘蛛，然后他又微微朝梅西倾斜靠近了一些，后者并没有察觉到气氛的变化，直到拉基蒂奇接着说：“十拿九稳，还差梅西一吻。”

“那我也十拿九稳！”这一次没有尴尬的沉默，只有苏亚雷斯反应奇快跟上的声音，这大概是他学的最快的一句加泰语。

.......

 

啪——比今天早些任何时候都要更加尴尬的沉默中，皮克刚才没来得及发出的掌声落在乌拉圭人的后背。巴尔韦德觉得自己这才终于明白，今天早些时候，在他刚进球场时的哀嚎遍地究竟是怎么回事了。

 

3 

第一场赛季训练在诡异的气氛中结束，不知道是巴尔韦德考虑到大家都实在无力应付拉基蒂奇更多的骚话，还是因为球员们刚从假期中归来体能恢复需要一个过渡期，总之这是一次还算轻松的训练。

在拉基蒂奇明显过于热情的提议下，从球场走出来的梅西迈着迟疑的步伐走向了副驾驶座位。他本来是想跟拉基蒂奇好好聊一聊他今天那些反常的言论，但苏亚雷斯也殷勤地跟了上来，稳稳地坐在拉基蒂奇那辆保时捷爱车的后座，双眼充满对新的知识领域的渴望。

 

“你要带我们去哪儿？”梅西看拉基蒂奇熟练的发动汽车，向他们三人所住别墅区的反方向开去，忍不住问道。

拉基蒂奇想回答梅西“去我的心里”，但那个紧密又狭窄的地方实在没有多余的位置给苏亚雷斯，而其他的回答又不够符合他华丽的说话风格，于是经过短暂的一秒钟思考，他老老实实回答道：“我最新迷恋上的一家咖啡店。”

说这话的时候，拉基蒂奇脸上的笑容是柔和的，没有训练时的笑容那样闪耀得甚至有些刺眼，好像他这才突然发现偶尔的偶尔，使用没那么有创造力的语言回答这个非凡的足球之神的问题，也不失为一个温情的选择。

大概是一时没能适应拉基蒂奇突然平淡下来的说话风格，苏亚雷斯发出一种几乎类似惨叫的疑问：“啥？！”他在反应过度的自觉中清清嗓子，接着又用明显比平时低沉的声音接着问：“你不知道我和莱奥比起咖啡更偏爱马黛茶吗？”

那对分属于梅西和苏亚雷斯的一模一样的深红色茶杯在拉基蒂奇的脑海中闪回了一下，成功地重新激起拉基蒂奇才刚稍显萎靡的斗志。

“马黛茶是很好，”梅西见拉基蒂奇没有回答，以为他被苏亚雷斯说的有些扫兴，于是有些故意地低笑了两声，明显疏于练习地连忙圆场：“可如果伊万想喝那里的咖啡，他当然可以带我们去。”

这句话里的纵容已经很明显了，苏亚雷斯不太明白从心底深处生出的那股气馁究竟是因为什么，但拉基蒂奇没有给苏亚雷斯更多仔细思考的时间，他非常不给面子地反驳了诺坎普之王的发言：“我不想喝咖啡。”

苏亚雷斯的头发和车顶蓬之间狭小的空间充满了南美风格的疑惑不解，直到梅西直接出声反问拉基蒂奇：“那你为什么带我们去那儿？你想喝什么？”

“我想呵护你，莱奥。”

........

梅西的笑容僵硬在脸上，看在拉基蒂奇的眼里那根本不叫事儿，而苏亚雷斯则在拉基蒂奇亮度过高的笑容中，勉强挤出一个“还有这种操作？！”的表情。

但他当时还不知道的是，今晚，这个表情将是他最忠诚的朋友——

 

苏亚雷斯：“这儿的咖啡也太苦了。”

拉基蒂奇：“我的很甜啊，因为莱奥刚才对我笑了。”

........

 

拉基蒂奇：“第一天训练，你觉得累吗?”

梅西：“不累。”

拉基蒂奇：“可是你都在我脑里跑了一天了”

......

拉基蒂奇：“我希望你会游泳。”

苏亚雷斯：“我会啊。”

拉基蒂奇（勉强忍住白眼）：“我说的是莱奥。”

梅西：“我也会。”

拉基蒂奇：“那真的太好了，因为我们马上就要坠入爱河了。”

.......

拉基蒂奇：”你知道我信仰什么神吗？”

梅西：”天主教？”

拉基蒂奇：”不，是你的眼神。“

苏亚雷斯：“恩？我以为你会说你信仰的是梅西，这个足球之神！“

......

拉基蒂奇：“我最近突然很想要一种超能力。”

苏亚雷斯：“哦哦！我知道！”

??????

 

苏亚雷斯从记满了笔记的手机备忘录中抬起头，拉基蒂奇没能顺利接受南美人民在遣词造句方面的高超学习能力，他放下杯子的动作有些僵硬——潜意识里他几乎快要相信苏亚雷斯会一字不差的给出标准答案，但一时间他暂时还难以消化自己在吹捧梅西这一领域高山仰止的学术地位即将受到威胁的事实。于是拉基蒂奇面不改色地向苏亚雷斯做了一个“请”的手势，只有微微颤抖的指尖泄露他心中的犹疑。

向以往很多次发生的那样，梅西拯救了他：就在苏亚雷斯正要开口的前一秒，梅西抬起手来，给了苏亚雷斯一个制止意味明显的手势，然后他的声音带着重重的疲劳，音量轻柔但又坚决；他说：“别，苏亚雷斯。“他叫了他的姓，然后又重复了一遍：”别。”

好嘛，同人不同命。

 

2

梅西感到巨大的疲倦。

拉基蒂奇还在旁边继续絮叨些什么他一句也没听清，后排的苏亚雷斯把眼睛深深埋短短几小时就已经记得满满当当的笔记里，时不时还在其中加上一些自己的创造和感想。拉基蒂奇今天反常的言论像洪流一般在梅西的脑子里晃来荡去，不是说以前拉基蒂奇从没说过这些赞美过度的话，只是今天是不同的，梅西不知道发生了什么，但拉基蒂奇显然是在用罕见的热情对待他。

 

车子经过路口，拉基蒂奇还没停稳就迫不及待地按下了门边按钮中的其中一个，苏亚雷斯身旁的车门随即自动打开，晚霞已经落得很低了，苏亚雷斯的手机发出音调令人沮丧的充电提醒。他一脚已经下意识踏出了车门之外，眼睛却还恋恋不舍地投向拉基蒂奇，仿佛他是一名德高望重的人生导师。

但拉基蒂奇又按了一次那个按钮，黑色的车门干净利落地切断了苏亚雷斯对一个崭新领域的知识渴望的目光，然后拉基蒂奇重重地踩下油门，曲线诱人的保时捷像一匹脱缰的野马一般飞奔而去，巨大的失重感终于将梅西从自己的思绪中拔离出来。他下意识抱住头顶右上方的把手，声音里的困惑跟白天相比有增无减：“这是要去哪儿？”

拉基蒂奇温柔的笑容看不出是和凶残的车速出自同一个人，他回答梅西：“我也不知道，你指路吧。”

过了好几秒，梅西才终于稍稍适应了车的速度，但想跟上拉基蒂奇思维的速度却很难；他不明所以，事实上这一整天他都沉溺在这种情绪里。他已经很疲倦了，所以他就直截了当地问了：”指什么路？要回家的话刚才那个路口就该转了。”

“那不是我的家。”拉基蒂奇却这样说，眼睛仍盯着前方，目不斜视：“你的心才是我的归宿，你需要为我指一条去你心里的路。”

梅西想笑话他又一次的用力过猛，但他没有，有一种异样的感觉从他的内心深处升腾起来，并迅速蔓延至全身，将他意识深处顽强的疲惫和失落均匀地从皮肤表面逼出体外。梅西的右手指尖在纹路复杂的车门把手上来回摩擦了两下，以此来缓解那个地方传来的、好像因长期缺血又突然回血而造成的酸胀，然后不知道过了多久，梅西失去了对时间的计算，拉基蒂奇说：“你的家到了，莱奥。”

梅西如梦初醒，打开车门的时候还有些昏头转向，直到他双脚又重新踩在陆地上。

“或许，”敞开的车门上，梅西恢复知觉的右手稳稳地扶住不让它关闭，从逆着光的方向，梅西向拉基蒂奇发出邀请：“你可以进来坐一会儿，我们可以聊一聊。”

在听到梅西向他允诺明天再见之前，拉基蒂奇没办法擅自离开。于是他跟着走下车门，车窗和车门都保持完全敞开的姿态，一如他的心——这里属于梅西，因此他没有什么可担心的，也没有什么可保留的。

 

1

拉基蒂奇跟着梅西走进他漂亮的玻璃房子。隔着长长的走廊，他偷偷观察梅西好看的背部曲线。

作为阿根廷国家队和巴萨足球俱乐部的双料队长，梅西身上背负的东西很多，比如整场的输赢，比如两个队伍的荣誉，再比如小半个地球的喜怒哀乐，甚至是整个国家和国民的命运……这些所有的东西拉基蒂奇或多或少也不得不需要面对，但梅西的肩膀显然比他的要沉重得多，也孤单得多。

然而，当他们只用面对彼此时，拉基蒂奇有一种几近贪婪的奢望：他希望梅西能够什么都不想，只要他们并肩在广阔的球场上奔跑——快走也可以，散步、或者就单纯站立着闲聊，再或者梅西什么都不用说，什么都不用做，只安安静静地听他说那些在任何人耳朵里都显得那么不着边际的话；梅西甚至不需要懂得他在说这些话的时候有几分真心、又夹杂着几分讨好，幸运的话露出一些轻松的微笑，这样就够了。

拉基蒂奇又跟自己确认了一次：是的，这样就够了。

 

“伊万，”梅西终于从长长的走廊中穿过，在走廊和客厅的连接处，快要靠近他奢华的大沙发的地方，他转过来看拉基蒂奇，一丝难以察觉的微笑隐藏在他棕色的胡须里：”你没有必要绞尽脑汁地对我说那些话。“

拉基蒂奇想告诉梅西，或许苏亚雷斯看起来需要经过一番刻苦的学习，但对他而言，那些话从他嘴里冒出来简直是轻而易举、真的再轻松不过了。但他没有这么说，而只是放任他标志性的灿烂微笑再更加热烈一些，”是没有这个必要，”他说：“可我就是想这么做。“

十分钟以前梅西还疲惫不堪，而现在，拉基蒂奇恢复正常的说话水准成了治愈疲劳的特效药。梅西不由自主地向拉基蒂奇靠近了两步，似乎还准备说些什么，但后者打断了他：

“我只是想要你高兴一些。你可以把他们都当做是逗你开心的玩笑话，尽管他们他们对我来说不是这样。”拉基蒂奇也向前走了一小步，但在他们隔着一臂的距离，让梅西想起球场上自己难以完全摆脱的对方球队的后卫们，只是这一次，他并没有觉得懊恼或烦闷。

越加明显的笑容穿过梅西精心修剪过的胡须照射出来，拉基蒂奇也用满心的笑意回报他，然后他接着解释道：“我知道，像你这样的人，我必须要一直等待，随时保持警觉地等待。”梅西似乎不尽认同他的发言，他摇了摇头，但拉基蒂奇视若无睹，接着说：“比我优秀的人太多，一个一个排队轮到我也不知道什么时候了。但我不介意，我并不痛恨等待。“

”即使等待的尽头不一定是我？“梅西下意识反问，难得的伶牙俐齿让拉基蒂奇手指冰凉、身体僵硬。

”你不用现在就回答我。“拉基蒂奇做最后的挣扎，”毕竟我也并没有现在就问你。“

 

梅西的表情很严肃，甚至有些严厉，拉基蒂奇突然预感到接下来的话自己可能无法承受。于是他抢在梅西开口之前举起手来，掌心向这梅西，这是一个意在制止他继续说下去的手势，但梅西也抬起手来，一样指节分明的五指轻轻从拉基蒂奇的手指之间穿过，现在他们十指紧扣。

“你不用问我，”他说，“吻我。”

......

刚还大言不惭地宣称自己随时待命的克罗地亚人浑身僵硬，装满了甜言蜜语的大脑里空空如也。平日里舌灿莲花的嘴里仿佛含进了一块巨大而冰冷的石块，让他只能发出一些含混不清的声音：“你这说的是什么话？”

话虽这么说，但拉基蒂奇还是无法控制地屈服于身体本能向梅西又再靠近了半步，现在他们之间保持着微妙的张力平衡，任何一个动作都有可能把他们拉进一个不知廉耻的吻。

“等等，莱奥。”拉基蒂奇的最后一丝理智还在负隅顽抗，他艰难地咀嚼着这些单词，徒劳无力地想要阻止自己跌落看不见底的深渊：“这些话不适合你……”

但梅西从鼻腔里发出一声轻笑：”别抱怨，“他说：”抱我。“

......

??????

 

拉基蒂奇不知道梅西的大脑经历了什么，他觉得自己可能的确严重低估了南美人民在遣词造句上的学习能力，他想坐下来好好想想清楚自己到底做了才什么值得这样的好运……

 

但他又想：管他呢！反正下场客场对米兰的比赛，他真的十拿十稳了。

 

Fin.


End file.
